A Valuable Lesson
by StylishKidatTheRiot
Summary: When morals were being handed out, Itachi was last in the queue. Sasuke is in for a night he isn't going to be able to forget in a hurry. WARNING Uchihacest LEMON, pretty graphic too, steer clear if you don't like the content. PWP
1. Chapter 1

A Valuable Lesson

Full Summary: No matter how tough your exterior may be, the soft insides are always vulnerable. Sasuke learns this the hard way. As for Itachi? Well let's just say that when morals were being handed out; he was last in the queue. Itachi wants to teach Sasuke the true meaning of hate.

WARNING: **UCHIHACEST **(in pretty graphic detail as well). Yaoi LEMON, rape, bad language and a bit of mental torture to top it all off, so if the content isn't your thing then don't read. You have been warned several times.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto. I wish I did, but it's never going to happen lol.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Itachi ran a well manicured fingernail down the length of his little brother's pale body, leaving a faint red line along its path. His skin was smooth to the touch, not yet bearing any signs of physical damage in the form of wounds or scars. It was too soft in Itachi's opinion. Sasuke clearly wasn't trying hard enough. If he wanted to get stronger his body would have to bear the physical signs of the effort and determination needed to succeed. He lacked something, the one thing that would drive him to his limit and force him to burst beyond his bodily capabilities no matter what stood in front of him. He lacked hatred.

Itachi smiled to himself as he allowed his hand to explore the delicate curves of Sasuke's body, sliding across the boy's collarbone, down his chest eventually reaching his stomach. Lying before him was a weak little boy, a far cry from the Uchiha prodigy he had been labelled as. Idiots. Sasuke was no prodigy. Not yet anyway. Sure he could defeat his peers using almost minimum effort, but in the harsh world outside Konaha he is too far out of his depth. Easy prey to the strongest of the strong because he doesn't work hard enough, he hasn't even begun to push himself beyond his capabilities. Itachi sneered. Sasuke needs to learn a lesson he won't forget in a hurry. He needs to re-evaluate what hate means to him. He needs to learn to allow the emotion to engulf him and drive him towards his goals.

Itachi looked into the boy's eyes. They were screwed tightly shut desperately trying to hold back tears. He was trembling violently and beginning to break into a sweat. Everything about him looked like he wanted to scream out as loud as possible and for as long as possible. No such luck. His body wasn't responding in the way he wanted it to. He was completely under his brother's power and his body was being held prisoner.

"Have I shown you enough little brother?" Itachi smirked, "or do you want to see more?"

Sasuke screwed his eyes together tighter. His was frozen to the spot and no matter how much he wanted to scream, lash out or run he had no control over his body, not even his mind. Itachi was holding him prisoner there as well.

"What's wrong? Am I helping you to remember things that have taken you almost a lifetime to suppress? Things you want to forget?" Itachi smiled sarcastically, a quiet laugh escaping from his mouth. Perhaps he was enjoying this a little too much.

Sasuke lay almost helpless, powerless to stop the distant memories of his childhood from being dragged to the surface. Why was his brother doing this to him again? The last thing he wanted was to remember the feelings of complete vulnerability and helplessness as he saw everyone he cared about falling dead at his feet. There was nothing he could do but run. Run and beg for his life from the one person he used to admire and look up to more than anyone else. The person he aspired to be someday. His once personal hero. It was too much to take, tears can not be held back forever.

He swore once that he would never allow himself to experience those feelings of defencelessness ever again, he would strive to be the best and live up to the title of Uchiha prodigy that he was forced to live with. Right now his world was crashing down on him, smothering him to the point of near suffocation as he was helpless once again.

"I think you've had enough," Itachi sneered, "Don't want you passing out again like last time. My plans wouldn't be as much fun if you're not awake to experience them."

"You bastard!" Sasuke manages to whisper, maintaining eye contact with his brother in a meagre attempt to mask his fear.

Itachi let out a patronising laugh and wiped away the tears from his younger brother's eyes. "See little brother, you are weak," he stated matter of factly, holding up his damp fingers to enable the tear drops to glint in the light, "Strong people do not cry like little girls. They break away and fight, they do not fall apart like you have." He brushed back several stray strands of hair that had fallen across Sasuke's eyes and become stuck due to the sweat on his face. He looked his younger brother directly in the eye. "You need to learn a valuable lesson today foolish little brother. You are weak because you lack hatred. You need to use hate to make yourself stronger, not to hide behind like you do. Use it as your driving force behind gaining strength. This is for your own good Sasuke."

Leaning across the boy, he cupped his face and pulled it towards his own before placing his lips against those of the younger Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes opened wide with shock but no matter how much he wanted to kick and struggle he couldn't, Itachi was still holding his body prisoner.

"Not going to kiss back Sasuke?" Itachi glared at him with a look of fake surprise. A small smile spread across his lips. "We can go about this two ways little brother. You can go along with what I'm going to do and who knows, you might even enjoy it… or you can be difficult and its going to hurt a lot. It's up to you, either way I'm going to make you scream tonight and I don't really give a fuck wither its from pleasure or pain. Personally if I were you, I'd go for the first option. It will be easier for us both."

"You sick fucking bastard," Sasuke whimpered, tears from frustration swelling up in his eyes, "Even you know this is wrong."

"Yeah, I know," Itachi chuckled, "That's what makes it so fun."

He placed his lips back onto Sasuke's, almost delighted to feel them tremble as he slowly opened his mouth to allow Itachi to slip his tongue inside. He saw the boy's tightly shut eyes, obvious he was trying to block this out but at least he was conforming. In all honesty Itachi felt disappointed that Sasuke wasn't putting up a fight, but then again the boy was weak so he expected as much.

Sasuke shut his eyes tighter when his brother's tongue met with his own but he refused to kiss back. What Itachi was doing is sick and wrong, he can't allow it to happen, can he?

In his mind he had already admitted defeat. Itachi was physically stronger than him so putting up a fight would be futile as he'd stand no chance of getting away. Even if he did somehow manage to break free, his older brother's superior speed would mean that he wouldn't get past the door. Well maybe a metre or two down the hall at most if he _really_ caught Itachi off guard but no one catches Itachi off guard.

He tried hard to block out the feeling of his brother's hands sliding down his body inviting himself to explore wherever his heart desired, and harder again as he felt Itachi's warm lips moving softly away from his mouth and begin to kiss the delicate skin around his neck and collarbone. He almost found himself moaning at the touch and the sensation of his brother playfully nipping and licking his soft skin underneath.

Itachi laughed, "Enjoying this little brother? You whore."

Sasuke's mind replayed the words 'enjoying this' over and over again in his head until something snapped. Holy fucking shit he was enjoying it. "No! It's sick and wrong, I can't enjoy it! He's my brother and he's doing this to me against my will!" Sasuke cried to himself. He couldn't lie there and take it, no fucking way! If he did then Itachi would be proved right – he was weak!

"NO! GET OFF ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" he screamed, finding the strength to push his brother away from him.

"Good boy. Now we're getting somewhere. Too bad you're still too weak to prevent this from happening to you." Itachi laughed, grabbing the boy's wrists and forcing him back down on to the bed, "Can't have you forming seals and maybe even getting away now can we? I haven't had my fun yet."

Sasuke struggled and tried to prevent himself from being pushed back down onto the bed but he lacked the physical strength not only to stop his brother from forcing him to lie down, but also from binding his wrists together and securing him to the bed post. As Itachi leaned down to kiss him again, Sasuke greeted him with a mouthful of saliva spat into his face.

Itachi laughed as he wiped away the saliva from his face with his hand, "I'm guessing you're going to go with option two then, putting up resistance. Fine with me. As I said before little brother it is your call."

Sasuke pulled almost manically at the restraints but with little success at freeing himself, but enough force to draw blood from his own wrists. "I SWEAR I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed, Sharingan flaring, "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's all for now because it's 2am in the morning and I have an early start tomorrow!

It you want the graphic Uchihacest in the next and final chapter you are going to have to read and review. Will Itachi succeed in having his wicked way with his little brother?

Probably.

Thank you for reading! XxX

(Spent ages trying to double space my paragraphs so that everything wouldn't be bunched together but for some reason the computer keeps changing it back everytime I save the changes, so if the layout is all wrong lets blame the computer ok lol)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic. I would have updated sooner but I've been hopping around a few music festivals and haven't really been in the country lol. I think I got a record amount of beer thrown over me this year and a few bruises… damn crowd surfers!

Warning: UCHIHACEST! Don't like, don't read. It's that simple.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto. It's probably best I don't either because it would slowly become too dirty for TV if I had my way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A Valuable Lesson Part Two

"Of course your not," Itachi smiled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He found his brother's desperate attempts to struggle free and get away almost laughable. Surely Sasuke should know by now that he doesn't stand a chance. After all, he is up against a real Uchiha prodigy, but at least this experience would help reinforce that fact in his mind as an added bonus.

Ignoring the younger boy's cries and efforts to resist, Itachi placed his lips back on his brother's soft, pale skin and continued to kiss the area around his neck and collarbone, occasionally nipping at the delicate skin in order to anger Sasuke more.

He slowly began to kiss and lick his way down the younger Uchiha's chest and stomach which he had pinned still to the mattress. Sasuke wasn't going anywhere.

The anger inside the younger boy was growing ever more intense, building up inside him until he felt he was going to explode, but the explosion never came despite the pressure that was mounting. It was hopeless. Itachi was too strong. All the struggling, kicking or biting in the world wasn't going to do any good. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to be stronger at that moment. Strong enough to throw the fucking sick, demented bastard off him, then destroy him slowly and painfully, drawing out the suffering for as long as possible until he collapsed into a lifeless heap on the floor.

He could feel his brother's mouth sliding lower and lower down his body until he stopped abruptly and stared the younger boy directly in his eyes. Despite the resistance and the brave front he was trying to portray, he could not mask the fear in his eyes.

"Are you going to cry again?" Itachi laughed as he caught sight of his little brother's infuriated face, "I know what will cheer you up though. You will enjoy this, I promise."

Itachi crept lower and took a long lick of the boy's length, carefully licking and kissing the sensitive tip, before taking it fully into his mouth.

Sasuke suddenly felt himself overcome with pleasure, but there was no way he was going to let himself enjoy this. He screwed shut his eyes and tried everything in his power to block what was happening out of his mind. He refused to let himself concentrate on the feelings of pleasure that where rapidly over-taking his body, but it was pretty difficult to pretend that his brother wasn't giving him a blow job.

Itachi slid his mouth up and down the length of his little brother's penis, using his tongue to stimulate the most sensitive areas. He grinned to himself when he saw the reaction he wanted.

Sasuke kept his eyes tightly shut refusing to acknowledge what was happening, but the feelings of pleasure quickly broke down his weak defence causing his body to do the worst possible thing it could do to him. He was starting to get an erection.

"No! No!" the boy thought to himself whilst holding back tears of frustration. Why was his body responding to this? Why was it betraying him? This was proving yet again to Itachi that he was weak. Itachi was winning again and he could do nothing about it except lie there helplessly.

Sasuke felt his heart begin to race and his breath come in gasps. No! There was no way he was going to verbalize the fact that he might, sort off, deep down be enjoying this. It was a matter of principle if nothing more; one last desperate attempt to prove that he was in control and not his brother. Not that it was working or anything. Sasuke sensed his heart racing faster as his older brother continued to bring him closer to climax. To his despair he was unable to prevent a small moan escaping from his mouth causing his cheeks to blush almost bright red. This was humiliating. How the hell did he let that happen? It was his last chance to show that he had some sort of control over the situation and he had ruined it. He couldn't hold back the tears of frustration any longer. He might as well let the tears escape; it was far too late now to prove to Itachi that he wasn't weak.

Itachi quickly came off and laughed quietly. "Got an erection have we? Sasuke I didn't know you were into this sort of thing. You have got to stop keeping these secrets from me."

Sasuke looked away, unable to look his older brother in the eyes. He was still in a state of total disbelief that his body had betrayed him in the way it did.

"Since you are enjoying it so much I might as well finish what I started," Itachi grinned sarcastically.

"NO!" Sasuke cried.

"Like you have a choice."

Before it registered with Sasuke what was happening, he had been turned around and his face was now against the pillow.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed and tried to turn back around, pulling as hard as he could against the restraints.

"No Sasuke that's naughty," Itachi sighed, "I want you to stay in this position now. Be a good boy and do what you are told." He reached over to a drawer next to the bed and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, coated his fingers quickly slid one inside the boy followed by another before he had a chance to work out what happened.

Sasuke winced at the uncomfortable feeling but was unable to move away as he was being held still by his stronger brother. There was no point in screaming at him to stop. He wasn't going to halt now that he had gone this far. All Sasuke could do was shut his eyes and hope the whole thing would be over soon. Tears fell down his cheeks and landed on the pillow. Despite all the training he had done, the work he had spent long hours enduring and all the battles he had easily won in the past, he could not surpass his brother let alone even come close to equalling him in terms of strength.

"Would you fucking relax," Itachi sneered, "You're lucky I'm bothering to do this."

Once he was satisfied that the boy had been prepared enough, he slid his fingers out from inside him. Sasuke bit his lip and refused to acknowledge Itachi's presence, not that it was going to do any good. Maybe option one was the best option to go with after all. If he just let his brother do what he wants then it will be over quicker and the sooner he could get back to forcing himself to become stronger. The next time he met with Itachi things would be very different. Sasuke decided there and then that he would get his revenge no matter what the cost, even if he had to sacrifice his friends along the way. If Itachi wanted to teach him to hate then he had succeeded. Nothing would stop him from becoming strong.

"Calmed down have you? Sasuke you're not fun unless you're struggling," Itachi sighed, "But whatever, have it your way."

Itachi had found himself incredibly turned on by the events of the night; perhaps his sadism was getting a little out of hand. "Nah," he thought to himself. It looked like Sasuke had given up now anyway; better make the most of it while he was submitting.

Holding the boy in the position he wanted, Itachi began to push into his brother causing Sasuke to let out a cry of pain. "For fuck sake, I told you to relax. Do you actually listen to a word I say?"

Sasuke winced and bit into his lip harder than before as he felt the uncomfortable feeling of his brother pushing roughly into him. He wasn't exactly being gentle and as for the whole relaxing thing, how the hell was he supposed to relax considering the circumstances and all that?

He felt his limbs begin to shake and his eyes water but there was no way out of this now. Itachi began to thrust into him, causing him discomfort at first, but to his surprise once he became use to Itachi being there… it actually felt pretty good. Sasuke get out a gasp as his brother unexpectedly took his erection into his hand and began to pump in rhythm to his thrusts. Sasuke screwed up his eyes, not again! He didn't want to enjoy this, he couldn't! It was wrong.

As Itachi began to thrust harder and deeper into him, Sasuke felt his heart beginning to race but this time not from fear or anger. His breathing was beginning to come in uncontrollable gasps and he could feel Itachi's warm breath on his skin. For a brief moment he forgot what was happening and found himself beginning to relax a little as the sensation of pleasure began to once again engulf his small frame, more intense than the previous time.

It wasn't long before his body couldn't hold back anymore and with one final thrust, Itachi pushed his younger brother over the edge. Sasuke felt his limbs weaken and his heart racing to almost bursting point as a powerful wave of pleasure spread through his body when he reached climax. He was almost loosing control of his breathing and was unable to silence the moans that were slipping out of his mouth as he finally released and came into his brother's hand. The amazing feeling drowned out any attempts he could make to prevent himself from enjoying this. Right now he didn't care if he moaning or gasping from the contact.

The feeling of Itachi cuming deep inside him quickly snapped the boy back into reality. What the fuck had he just allowed to happen? A sick feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach. He had just allowed his older brother to fuck him, and the worst thing was that he liked it. His eyes opened wide from the shock and his heart began to race again, but not from the pleasurable feeling of earlier.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed and began to pull frantically at the restraints again, "LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Once again the tears began to pour down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he had just let happen. Why didn't he fight against it? Why did he make it so easy for his sick fucking minded brother to do this to him?

"Surely it wasn't that bad little brother," Itachi laughed, "I seem to recall you enjoying it, don't you agree?"

"I DIDN'T FUCKING ENJOY IT YOU SICK FUCK!" Sasuke cried.

"Then why do I have your cum all over my hand?" Itachi laughed again, before licking his hand, "do you want to try a bit and find out what you taste like?"

"Let me go!" Sasuke cried in a defeated tone, "just let me go!"

"What's the magic word? Didn't mother teach you any manners?"

"LET ME GO!"

"Fine. Until next time little brother. You better not be so weak the next time we meet or you will regret it more than this." Itachi smiled sarcastically as he untied the restraints keeping his brother tied to the bed.

Sasuke didn't waste any time. The second he felt the restraints loosen from around his wrists he was off and sprinting down the corridor, desperate to get as far away from Itachi as his legs would carry him.

Once again Itachi had succeeded in making him run away in a state of helplessness, just like when he was a child and was powerless to save the people he cared about from his brother's massacre. Years later and he was still running. But this was the last time. He would never run from Itachi again. The next time they met he would be strong enough to equal his brother and take revenge for everything he has done. Sasuke had indeed learned a valuable lesson that night.

THE END

………………………………………………………………………………………

Bad Itachi! Stop mentally scarring your little brother :slaps wrists:

Well that's it finally over, fiction complete at last. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it. Sorry for the wait!

StylishKidatTheRiot XxX


End file.
